Starting to Believe
by sinceresapphire
Summary: You never know when you're gonna meet someone and your whole wide world in a moment comes undone.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own AoS or the song that inspired this fic, "Start of Something Good" by Daughtry

"Speaking"

_Flashback_

Read and Review!

* * *

><p>He didn't think that this was how it was supposed to be. In fact, he knew that it wasn't supposed to be like this.<p>

But somewhere along the line, what should be was thrown out the window.

Shaking his head, Fitz tried to push the thoughts away and concentrate on what was in front of him.

He wasn't Skye after all.

Blowing out some air, he knew Part A and Part B went together but he couldn't make it happen. Why did this have to happen?

As if on cue or so it seemed lately, Mack came strolling into the lab with that grin that he always seemed to have on his face.

Though, according to Skye, that wasn't always the case but Fitz couldn't imagine Mack not exuding warmth.

"Hey Turbo, anybody in there?"

His grip on the tablet loosened a bit and Fitz set the device on the table before looking over at Mack.

Lips twitched as he tried to hide a smile.

"Very funny, Mack. You should be a…be a comedian."

There was that darn sparkle again and if it didn't seem to fit so well along with it being Mack, it would be annoying.

"A guy can only try. Now, what are you working on?"

"Coulson wants….wants something that does something."

Their shoulders brush as the other man comes closer to get a look at the tablet and suddenly, he's feeling warm but it's not overwhelming; more like it belongs there, around him and grounding him.

This was different but a good different and something good or it could be.

"Alright, let's see if we can make heads or tails of what our fearless leader wants."

_The lab felt different. It wasn't their lab on the Bus. It's bigger with more stuff but it feels emptier. He didn't like it. Fitz never liked change and this is a big one._

_Ignoring the looks, he started to set up his space because after everything that happened, he needed his own space; a space to learn who he was now, a space to get away from the pity and the guilt. _

_The Scot didn't want to be different. He'd always been different but he thought the team was different, that Simmons was different but they weren't. Yet, he needed that different. _

_Being in an unfamiliar place didn't make things easier._

_He tried to find the thing….the thing with….the thing that did the thing but he accidentally knocked something over and the loud crash startled him and caused a chain reaction as he knocked something else over that knocked something else over. Fitz ended up surrounded by paper and pens and other things that he franticly tried to pick up before anyone noticed._

"_Hey man. You okay?"_

_The unexpected presence caused him to stumble to a stop. He looked up and met brown eyes with a smile that was coming closer. _

_Fitz realized that this person was joining him on the floor. _

"_Um…this is..a….you know,….when you don't mean to do something."_

"_An accident. I get it, it happens to the best of us."_

_The other man looked concerned but was missing what had become a constant presence in the eyes of Coulson, May, Skye and Trip's eyes….pity._

"_Want some help?" _

_The edges of his mouth turn up slightly and he nods. _

_His shoulders felt lighter._

The sensation of skin on skin contact caught Fitz' attention and he met Mack's eyes.

"I didn't think I was that boring."

Fitz chuckled lightly.

"No, wasn't that. You're not boring ever."

The other man raised an eyebrow, his interest piqued.

"Good to know. Then what is it?"

He shook his head; there was no way to admit what went through his mind that wouldn't leave him embarrassed.

Suddenly, he was made aware of just how large Mack really was as the other man moved into his space as he squeezed his hand.

"You know you can tell me anything right? I wouldn't judge you or tell anyone else if you didn't want me to."

If there was one thing that he knew and could count on, it was that. It has been true from the first day that they met and he let the other man in; and it was still true now which was comforting in a way nothing else was since before the truth came out about Ward.

He looked so sincere, it hurt.

Returning the gesture, "I know and I….I want to. It's just that….I don't…"

"You don't know how to?"

Shaking his head again, that wasn't it. Why couldn't he do this?

Fitz ran a hand through his hair because he wasn't supposed to feel like this but he did and he actually liked it. Well, other than the part where he couldn't convey it.

Focusing on Mack, he watched as the other man's eyes glanced at the clock.

"Alright, I'm thinkin' it's time for a break. We've been working for awhile. Wanna grab somethin' to eat, Turbo?"

"Sounds good actually. Let's go."

Mack nodded then turned around as he started to exit the lab as his eyes trailed after him.

The lingering warmth made him smile.


End file.
